monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Forest Dryad/Rachel
Rachel is a friendly Forest Dryad. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue "Let me absorb your nutrients..." "My roots can be handled similar to a whip..." "My sap will melt your heart away... ♪" "Let's rest for a moment and bathe in the sun..." "Dryads are also a type of alraune... We express the elements of trees more strongly." "I want to warm up under the sun... ♪" "From now on, I'll be going to war against the elves and fairies... I don't mind one bit." "The Forest Alraune is a close friend of mine. The exact opposite is true, but..." "This war is making me tired..." "A lot of my friends have turned bad... What on earth has happened to them?" "My flowers have bloomed, so I'll give you my petals..." (+1 Attractive Pedal) "I have no use for it, so you can have this money..." (+ 1555G) "Since I've been gathering radishes, I'll give you one." (+1 Radish) "Could you give me a restorative...?" (Give 1 Restorative) *Yes - "I thank you for your kindness..." (+20 Affinity) *No - "You're saying that's unreasonable...?" "Could I have some money...?" (Give 933G) *Yes - "I thank you for your kindness..." (+25 Affinity) *No - "You're saying that's unreasonable...?" *Not enough money - "Ah...I'm sorry, you don't have any in your pockets." "Could you give me some holy water...?" (Give 1 Holy Water) *Yes - "I thank you for your kindness..." (+30 Affinity) *No - "You're saying that's unreasonable...?" "Do you like bonsais...?" *I like them - "I see, I'm glad. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I don't like them - "As I thought...they make you look elderly, don't they?" (-5 Affinity) *I don't know - "Clearly... If you're not interested, then you can't like or dislike them." "I don't really want to move from such a calm place... You understand this feeling, don't you?" *I understand - "You think so too. Then why don't you become my seedbed...?" (+10 Affinity) *I don't understand - "Is that so... You're an active person." *I can't move anyways - "Do you have a lifestyle where you hardly move at all? Even though you're a human, that's strange..." (+10 Affinity) "Sunny weather is the best after all, isn't it...?" *I like sunny days - "That's right. ♪ Once this battle is over, let's bathe in the sun together. ♪" (+10 Affinity) *I like the rain - "Occasional rain is fine, but... I still love sunny weather. ♪" *I like myself - "H-huh..." (-5 Affinity) "Would you like to be sucked gently? Or would you like to be squeezed into mush...?" *I don't like either - "Even if you say so, you must choose..." *Gently - "Well then, as you're tasting my sap of ecstasy... I shall suck you gently... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Violently - "Well then, I'll restrain you with my roots... I shall squeeze you into mush... ♪" (+10 Affinity) "I'm able to do photosynthesis, of course. Isn't it amazing...?" *Amazing - "Ufufu, I'm glad to be praised... ♪" (+10 Affinity) *Not so great - "Indeed...I'm a plant, so it's natural." *I can do it too - "Eh...? Aren't you a human...?" (-5 Affinity) Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: Rachel: "I'll stretch my roots into the basement of this castle... Yes, that feels good." With Priestess: Rachel: "Priestess, your heart must be incredibly tired..." Priestess: "That's no exaggeration... It's to the degree I feel a throbbing whenever I see greenery..." Priestess: "The problem is I also have many green parts myself... I would like to become a penguin in the next life." Priestess: "Also, I wasn't afraid of open places. I was scared of being seen, but I wasn't afraid of open places to begin with..." Priestess: "Ahhh, it's hopeless after all, my vision has gone dark. Please do not extinguish the lights... Why did you put out the lights?" Rachel: "Doctor...I need to call a doctor...!" With Aria: Aria: "Let's cover this castle in greenery. Will you cooperate with me, Rachel?" Rachel: "Yes, of course... Let's create an environment where plants can thrive!" Aria: "Sow the seeds. ♪" Rachel: "Spread the ivy. ♪" Sonya: "Stop it!" With Doria: Doria: "Why are you called a forest dryad?" Rachel: "It's because I'm a dryad that lives in the forest." Doria: "But I live in the forest too... Why don't I have a "forest" in my name?" Rachel: "Who knows...I wonder why?" Camp Grandeur Theatre World Playful Actions 1st Action: Rachel: "This is perfect weather for photosynthesis..." Rachel is laying on the ground sunbathing... happens 2nd Action: Rachel: "*sob*...*sob*...." Rachel is pretending to cry! ...But no one paid any attention. happens 3rd Action: Rachel: "Would you please stop this fighting...?" Rachel tries to stop the fight! But no one is listening... happens 4th Action: Rachel: "Yaaaa!" uses Sweeping Ivy Strike 5th Action: Rachel: "This is full of nutrition..." Rachel presents a gift! Cabbage Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Dryad Category:Artist: Uminoyama Category:Companions Category:Characters: Paradox Chapter 2